


Подняться до небес

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Камчатская родня [4]
Category: Eddisian Mythology, Marvel, Original Work, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямое продолжение "Камчатской родни", "Миражей Вольтерры" и "Тайны Андрея". Андрей решает воспользоваться своим даром и побывать там, где ещё не бывал ни один из смертных, дабы понять наконец своё предназначение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подняться до небес

**Author's Note:**

> просоветская направленность, вольное обращение с мифологией, специфические представления о загробной жизни

Все вернулось на круги своя – по крайней мере, внешне. Андрей подозревал, что так и будет теперь идти вся его жизнь: после бурного всплеска волшебного, необычного и загадочного – период тихой, мирной и счастливой семейной жизни. Правда, предугадать, насколько длительным окажется этот период, Андрею было затруднительно. Даже с учетом всех его способностей.

И все-таки каждый раз он засыпал, думая, что вполне возможно будет увидеть что-то необычное. Привык к этому за последнее время. Тем более, сейчас он бы от этого не отказался – Ленхен отбыла в длительную командировку, так что спать приходилось в одиночестве. Но лучше бы обошлось без драматических происшествий. Тем более что все только-только наладилось. Ленхен сильно изменилась после поездки на Камчатку, с Андрея просто пылинки сдувала. И хоть бы в командировке никто снова ее не смутил. Впрочем, Андрей по привычке «отслеживал» Ленхен, не специально, скорее фоном – и пока ничего тревожного не ощущалось.

Ну что ж… Наверное, можно было расслабиться. И подумать на досуге о том, что узнал и куда двигаться дальше. Наверно, вперед и выше. К тому, что ему суждено. Если прав его предок-тезка, и в самом деле «грядут времена смутные» – не нужно ли узнать побольше о тех, кто способен прийти на помощь? О тех, кто защищали людей на земле и берегут их с небес…

И о таком вряд ли узнаешь из книг. Надо увидеть своими глазами. Наяву… Вот только как?

К счастью, с ответом помогли быстро. Явился во сне не кто-нибудь, а прародительница. И теперь-то ее лицо не скрывала ночная темнота. И было видно, как же она похожа на мать Андрея. Просто неотличимо, разве что во взгляде таился особый огонек… Андрею чудился там отблеск нездешнего, небесного света. Притягивающего и зовущего ввысь. Таящего знание, неведомое простым смертным… И впрямь – вещунья.

– Здравствуй, Андрей. Вот и снова встретились.

– Здравствуй и ты. На этот раз дорога короче оказалась.

– А как иначе? Ты ведь стал сильнее.

– Так и дальше будет?

– Конечно. Ты ведь уже сейчас столько узнал… а хочешь еще больше, правда?

– Что скрывать – да.

– Что ж, тогда… Видно время настало.

– Время?

– Не вся моя сила на небесах осталась. Часть ее со мной по-прежнему. Просто малая частица огня небесного, но о родине своей помнит… И тебе поможет проложить туда дорогу, коль понадобится. Теперь уж знаю – по силам тебе справиться с ней. Потому – возьми ее! Пригодится.

Андрей, как зачарованный, протянул руку.

В руке вещуньи и впрямь сиял огонек – ярко-алая звездочка… Или цветок, похожий на звезду? Неужто… Цвет-папороть, яркий, как пламя?

– Возьми, не обожжет.

Андрей взял – на мгновение ощутил ладонью тепло, а затем огненный цветок словно сам подлетел к его груди… и исчез. Но внутри разлился такой жар, что Андрей понял – цветок проник в самое сердце. И теперь уже никуда оттуда не исчезнет. Ни за что.

– Теперь тебе все дороги открыты. И моя тоже.

– Вот как. Огромная ответственность.

– Ты сумеешь этим с умом распорядиться. Уже ведь знаешь, на что это употребить.

– Я постараюсь.

И подумал про себя – а ведь и правда знает…

С этой мыслью и проснулся.

* * *

Впрочем, не только с ней одной – теперь он чувствовал перемены в себе, словно и впрямь что-то согревало сердце, и звало ввысь, к небесам. И помогало во всем видеть знаки. Не было сомнений – он действительно может перенестись, куда пожелает. И не во сне, а наяву.

И, кажется, пора было всерьез задуматься о том, куда именно. Где можно увидеть павших воинов, заслуживших своей доблестью высшую награду? Героев всех прошедших войн. Собравшихся вместе… Где же?

И почти сразу откуда-то из глубин памяти всплыло когда-то давно услышанное название.

Вальгалла. Об этом слышал каждый хоть мало-мальски начитанный. Рай для доблестных воинов, павших на поле битвы. Сколько людей верило в него – и уже одно это означает, что дан он был тоже очень многим.

Вот о славянской версии подобного Андрей не знал или не помнил. Но скандинавская… Все-таки скандинавы – близкие соседи славян… Во всяком случае, Андрей считал – познакомиться с их воинским раем стоило. Чувствовалось что-то… близкое. Никакими примазываниями фашистов не убиваемое. Исконное.

Пожалуй, стоило позаимствовать книги Ленхен, чтобы побольше узнать об этом месте – пустят ли туда? Хотя там одни легенды… Но для начала сгодятся и они. Просто освежить в памяти…

Итак, павшие воины. И вечный пир, на который их уносят после смерти…

Впрочем, пир не то чтобы вечный – обитатели Вальгаллы частенько прерываются на сражения друг с другом. Вполне серьезные сражения. Чтобы потом воскреснуть и опять отправиться пировать… Видимо, чтоб не скучно было. Или… однажды это все-таки может снова пригодиться? Надо узнать! Вот только сначала надо найти туда дорогу – учитывая, что он-то пока не собирается погибать на поле брани. Пустят ли? Видно, с валькириями придется договариваться. А если… потом не отпустят? Нет, не должны. Он ведь еще жив. Хотя всякие случаи воспеты в легендах… Но в легендах нет таких, как он. Таких, как он, кажется, и вовсе нет больше. Даже среди тех, кто находил дорогу в Вальгаллу.

Андрей читал легенды до тех пор, пока ему не стало казаться, что он легко может представить себе искомое место – великолепный чертог, крытый сияющими щитами, стоящий посреди дивной златолиственной рощи…

И в какой-то момент это увиделось настолько ясно, что Андрей понял – пора. Кажется, не надо даже засыпать. Достаточно представить мысленно, пожелать всей душой там оказаться – и увидишь наяву. Вот уже и… Как будто земля уходит из-под ног, и взмываешь куда-то ввысь… И видишь золотые врата… Золото их сияет ярче земного. И не успеваешь подумать – пустят все-таки или нет? – как врата медленно отворяются – и своими глазами видишь ожившие строки:

_Кто к Одину отходит,_

_оные хоромы_

_тот сразу распознает:_

_кров там-тарчи,_

_копья– стропила,_

_на скамьи стланы кольчуги._

_Кто к Одину отходит,_

_оные хоромы_

_тот сразу распознает:_

_волк там подвешен_

_над дверью закатной,_

_и тоже орел там кружит._

Все именно так и было. И орел кружил. А чуть выше… Андрей в первую секунду даже глазам не поверил. На сияющей крыше чертога стояла… коза?

Правда, назвать это животное обычной козой просто язык не поворачивался. Наверно, это было какое-то другое животное. Огромное, с белоснежной шерстью и такими рогами, что попасть на них точно грозило последствиями космического масштаба… Впрочем, сейчас это животное вполне себе миролюбиво и очень даже по-козьи пощипывало листья с тянущихся к ней исполинских ветвей. И Андрей почувствовал трепет, поняв, что это за ветви. Иггдрасиль. Мировое Древо.

Вот уж поистине высоко забрался! И наглядеться на все это не мог.

Но надо было идти, впереди, наверное, ждало не менее удивительное зрелище.

Только успел сделать шаг – и понял, что не один. И узнать, кто перед ним появился, особого труда не составило. Валькирия! В точности такая, как описывалось в легендах. Могучая и невозможно красивая. Волосы – точно облако света, синие глаза, кажется, полные небесного огня. Лицо, в котором смешались величавое спокойствие богини и упоение жаркой битвой…

Крылатая дева, облаченная в доспехи, смотрела на Андрея, кажется, даже не удивляясь:

– Только ты и мог сюда добраться… Пройдя другим путем. Хотя ты достоин и прямого, воин Гардарики.

– Так меня ждали? – изумился Андрей.

– Не хотели ускорять. Но о тебе мы знаем давно. И следим за тобой.

– Получается, ты меня знаешь…

– …А ты меня нет. Неучтиво, согласна.

– Как же твое имя?

– Имя мое Гель – Зовущая. Пойдем со мной, увидишь то, за чем пришел.

– Благодарю. Пойдем.

Валькирия повела его за собой – и вот перед ним распахнулись двери Чертога Павших.

* * *

И там действительно шел пир! Кажется, за пиршественными столами расположились герои всех времен и народов – и зал мог вместить еще столько же. Глаза разбегались. Неужто правда тут вместе пируют былые враги? А ведь, похоже, и правда! Вражды в этом зале не чувствовалось вовсе. Странно. И правильно… и одновременно царапает. С одной стороны, конечно, смерть всех примиряет. Но с другой… Нет, неужели доблесть и честность превыше того, ради чего они проявлялись? Ради того, за что бились? Загадочно.

Андрей тихо спросил свою проводницу:

– Почему все так?

– А разве может быть иначе?

– А зачем отстаивать что-то на земле, биться с врагом, если все равно сядешь с ним за один стол?

– Так бывает не всегда.

– А от чего зависит? От бескорыстия?

– От чести и доблести. Порой бывает так, что и те, с кем ты враждуешь, достойны уважения.

– И с ними хотелось бы дружбы, а не вражды. Понимаю.

Валькирия кивнула:

– К тому же, настанет час, когда всем им – друзьям и врагам – придется сражаться в одной битве. Битве ради этого мира.

– О, это серьезно.

«Рагнарек», – вспомнил Андрей зловещее слово. Финальная битва добра и зла. И будут ли в ней победители? И правда ли, что выживут только достойные? Андрей окинул взглядом зал: много ли здесь тех самых достойных? Может быть, и все.

– И им… предстоит сражаться только в этой битве? Земные сражения – уже не для них?

– Скорее всего, так и есть.

– А мне, насколько я знаю, суждено другое…

– Что же?

– Оберегать людей и на земле, и с небес.

– Редкая, редкая судьба. И схожа отчасти с моей… Может, когда-нибудь настанет час, и мы встретимся здесь снова. Но пока… Я вижу, что твой путь здесь не закончится.

– А куда же лежит он?

– Выше, – улыбнулась валькирия. – Туда, куда мы не поднимаемся, но тебе, воин из Гардарики, путь открыт.

И в ответ на ее слова словно что-то отозвалось в сердце Андрея – давнее и забытое. Может, память предков, а может, все тоже пламя, живущее теперь в его сердце… Но губы сами собой шепнули:

– Ирий.

– Да, именно так.

– А разве там… есть что-то похожее на Вальгаллу?

– Спроси у нашей ирийской сестры, Магуры.

– Хорошо.

– Ты знаешь дорогу?

– Мне кажется – смогу найти.

– Значит, так и будет. Хочешь отправиться прямо сейчас?

– Да. Пожалуй.

– Что ж, тогда поднимайся вверх. Держись Иггдрасиля, тогда попадешь, куда нужно. Мировое Древо едино для всех.

– Благодарю за совет и помощь!

– Счастливого пути. Может быть, мы встретимся снова.

* * *

Андрей вышел за двери Чертога Павших. Поднял голову – да, вот он, Иггдрасиль… Дерево, уходящее в немыслимую высь. Сердце замирает, стоит только подумать о том, где у этого древа вершина… Воистину – на седьмом небе! И, кажется, туда-то и лежит его путь. Значит, надо всего лишь… подняться вверх. Прямо по дереву. Андрей невольно улыбнулся. Как в детстве! И лезть легко. Будто он один из камчатских Калининых. Можно сказать, не лез, а прямо взбегал по стволу – не хуже Эдика! Да и не медленнее.

Вдруг послышался дробный топоток – будто кто-то бежал по стволу навстречу Андрею.

И через секунду он увидел… Ну да, белку, в этом не было ничего странного. Разве что ее немалые для белки размеры и совершенно осмысленный взгляд темных поблескивающих глаз.

– Ой! – по-детски удивился Андрей. – А ты кто?

– Рататоск, – процокала белка. Впрочем, звучало это вполне по-человечески.

– Ты с вершины?

– С вершины. От орла.

И тут Андрей вспомнил:

_Рататоск белка_

_резво снует_

_по ясеню Иггдрасиль;_

_все речи орла_

_спешит отнести она_

_Нидхеггу вниз._

– Ну и как там… наверху?

– Как обычно. Орел ругает Нидхегга, а я знай передавай все в подробностях… – белка вздохнула. Андрей сообразил, что и Нидхегг наверняка тоже не отстает… Тяжелая работа у бедняжки, что и говорить! – Если ты наверх, так сам наслушаешься. Правда, – Рататоск окинула Андрея быстрым взглядом, – на двух ногах там удержаться трудно.

– Может, мне и не на самый верх надо, я пока не знаю…

– А куда тебе надо?

– В Ирий.

– Ну пойдем, провожу.

– Спасибо. А ты там бываешь?

– Иногда. Отдохнуть где-то надо. И где еще таких вкусных орехов в дороге перехватишь? – белка мечтательно цокнула.

– Понятно. Здорово!

Рататоск бежала быстро, и Андрею приходилось за ней едва ли не лететь. А может, и летел, если вспомнить, где находился. Неудивительно было бы. И даже показалось, что поднимались они совсем недолго. Как в мультфильме каком. Или ярком сне. И вот уже:

– Пришли!

– Ух ты, как здесь…

У Андрея даже слов не нашлось. Если все на земле довести до совершенства – цветы, деревья, песни, воздух, ручьи, зверей и птиц – то и тогда, наверное, это было бы лишь отблеском того, что он увидел. Воплощение всех снов в мире. Всех сказок, рассказанных в детстве… Здесь было все – от прекрасных птицедев до молочных рек в кисельных берегах. И уходить отсюда совсем не хотелось.

Даже не верилось, что здесь может быть что-то похожее на Вальгаллу. Слишком мирное место. Быть может, все же славянские воины попадают туда же, куда и остальные? Но ведь… Андрей припомнил слова Гель об «ирийской сестре». Магура. Где ее найти? Надо идти искать.

И тут прямо над головой Андрея послышалось резкое карканье:

– Что потерррял?

Андрей поднял голову. На ветке ближайшего дерева сидел огромный ворон.

– Ну что молчишь? Растерррррялся? Прапрапрадед твой вот не удивился…

– Прапрапрадед? – обрел дар речи Андрей. – Мой?

– Ну а чей же? Вы с ним как две капли воды похожи. Из ловчих сетей он меня когда-то выпустил, такое не забывается.

– Ну надо же… – только и смог сказать Андрей.

– Так зачем сюда явился? Рано тебе врррроде бы…

– В гости пришел… Ну или вроде того.

– Вижу, ищешь что-то.

– Вернее, кого-то. Магуру. А где найти, не знаю.

– А! – Ворон часто-часто закаркал, как засмеялся. – Надо же, обычно она сама рррратоборцев ищет, а тут наоборот… Ну, повезло тебе. Скоро она сюда явится.

– Что, прямо сюда?

– Да, за живой водой.

И впрямь, у корней дерева бил звонкий, прозрачный, как хрусталь, родник.

– Спасибо, я ее здесь подожду.

Ждать пришлось недолго – вскоре он ее увидел.

* * *

Магура и впрямь походила на валькирию – крылатая, прекрасная, из-под сияющего золотого шлема выбивались светлые пряди… Вот только в руках она держала золотую чашу, которую осторожно погрузила в источник. Андрей не решался ее тревожить, пока она не набрала воды. А когда чаша наполнилась – Магура сама заметила его.

– Приветствую тебя, ратоборец. Судьбы своей ищешь?

– Ищу. А найду ли – не знаю сам.

– Высоко поднялся. Вижу, побывал у моих северных сестер.

– Да, они-то меня к тебе и направили. Но мне с трудом верится, что здесь все так же, как у них…

– Ты прав, не совсем. Я, как и они, собираю павших на поле боя. Я подношу им живую воду и провожаю сюда, для вечной жизни. Здесь они уже не предаются битвам, но память о битвах земных остается с ними навсегда.

– Да, понимаю… И это для них только память? Или земные битвы по-прежнему притягивают их?

– Быть может, и притягивают. Но мертвым нельзя рассказывать про живых.

– Отчего же?

– Запрет такой искони. До последней битвы мертвым вмешиваться нельзя.

– Значит, этой битвы ждут и здесь?

– А как же ее минуешь.

– А можно ли победить в ней?

– Если нас будет много, то да, можно.

– И многих вы еще ждете?

– Многих.

И вдруг Андрею пришло в голову – сейчас ведь другие времена, люди верят в иное, так многие ли попадают сюда? Но как об этом спросить, неучтиво все же…

К счастью, Магура поняла его без слов:

– Не то важно, во что люди верят. Важно, чему они служат. И сейчас достаточно тех, кто идет путем Прави.

Что такое Правь, Андрей даже вспомнил. Истина, законы, управляющие реальностью. И заключил:

– Понятно, надо делать так, чтобы их было еще больше!

– Конечно. И ты сам один из них. Ты идешь этим путем…

– И он еще не закончен, – догадался Андрей.

– Конечно.

– Значит, мне нужно… еще выше? И куда я попаду?

– А этого даже я не знаю.

Андрей засмеялся:

– Столько слышал о седьмом небе, но представить не мог, что придется подниматься и выше!

– Молвят, что высоты бесконечны. И если мерить этой мерой, твой путь не так уж далек… – Магура улыбнулась и протянула чашу Андрею. – Испей, сил прибавится.

Он послушался. И действительно, словно испил самой жизни. Сила просто переполнила. И можно было подняться еще выше, сколько бы небес ни ждало его… Так легко…

– Тебе пора, – сказала Магура.

Андрей поклонился ей:

– Прощай.

– Может статься, и до встречи, – улыбнулась она.

* * *

И Андрей снова устремился ввысь – еще стремительнее, чем прежде. Казалось, что он превратился в чистый свет, в солнечный луч… И это было упоительно. Хотелось, чтобы это чувство длилось вечно, но оно закончилось раньше, чем он успел толком им насладиться.

Андрей невольно вздохнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Куда же он попал на сей раз?

На первый взгляд здесь не было вообще ничего. Один только свет… Всепоглощающий, затопляющий. Андрею почудилось, что сейчас он просто растворится в нем…

И в этот самый миг все изменилось. И он увидел нечто невыразимо прекрасное. Все тот же свет – но воплотившийся в такие образы и формы, каких на земле невозможно даже представить. И рядом с этим все изображения рая, все людские представления о нем показались детскими забавами.

Неужто это и есть обитель блаженства? И неужели же кому-то в этой совершенной красоте есть дело до войн земли? Если только затем, чтобы их прекратить. Навсегда…

Андрей осмотрелся. Он даже не знал, кого может здесь увидеть. Грозных архангелов с мечами или одни лишь безмятежные блаженные души?

Пока не было видно никого.

Андрей решил пойти вперед – и чем дальше шел, тем яснее понимал: все вокруг словно меняется. И все больше напоминает ему знакомые места – самые прекрасные и любимые места детства.

Может, это то место, откуда являются на свет дети? Где они выбирают себе родителей и дату воплощения на земле?

Прислушался. И впрямь различил звенящий в воздухе детский смех.

Сколько же их здесь! Целые сонмы, и, кажется, им нисколько не тесно! Играют, иногда смотрят на землю… Похоже, присматриваются.

Андрей вздохнул. Вот бы где-то здесь были и его дети… Похожие на него и Ленхен. Захотевшие выбрать их родителями… Каким бы необычным он ни был, а семья – это все же главное. Стоит хотя бы вспомнить камчатскую родню…

А может, и есть тут его дети? Может, все получится?

А если он это узнает – будет ли это нарушением?

Он шел, раздумывая об этом – и вдруг заметил устремленный на себя взгляд. Цепкий, пристальный… очень знакомый.

Андрей замедлил шаг. Неужели?… Мальчишка был крепкий, стриженый и не по годам серьезный. И… такой знакомый почему-то…

Вот подошел ближе и с любопытством взглянул на Андрея.

– Привет, – заявил, как будто так и надо было.

– Привет, – отозвался Андрей.

– А я тебя ждал.

– Давно? А… кто ты?

Догадка неверяще захлестнула сознание. Неужели же это… его будущий сын? По всему выходит – так и есть.

– Ты уже знаешь, – мальчик чуть улыбнулся.

Радость захлестнула Андрея чуть не до головокружения. Уже ради этого стоило подняться сюда…

– Я… так рад… – только и смог он прошептать.

– Я тоже. Кто еще может встретить своего отца уже здесь?

– И зачем я здесь – тоже знаешь?

– Догадываюсь. Те, кто знает – они чуть подальше. Там, впереди. Думаю, идти далеко не придется, тебя встретят.

– Спасибо, сынок! – мимоходом подумалось: а ведь родится и даже не вспомнит это место… Или?.. Как знать. Ведь в жизни чего только не бывает! Особенно в его жизни.

А пока надо идти дальше и выше.

* * *

И он пошел. И прошел, казалось, всего ничего, когда увидел – его и правда встречают. Сперва даже не понял, кто. Но на ангела точно непохожий. Скорее напоминавший плакаты из серии «Пока в стране Советской такие люди есть». Идеал – не ангела, а человека. Кто же это?

– Здравствуй, Андрей.

Да, крыльев у этого небесного обитателя точно нет. Ярко-алая, как советский флаг, одежда. И белая звезда на груди… Подойдя, протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Андрей крепко пожал его руку.

– Владимир Фомин, – представился незнакомец.

– Андрей Калинин, – автоматически ответил гость.

– Странно здесь слышать обычные имена, верно? Но оно у меня не единственное.

– И как же еще вас зовут?

– Красногвардеец.

– Это… по месту службы?

– Не только. Еще и по роду занятий.

Непонятно. Да и облачение нового знакомого не напоминало красногвардейскую форму.

– Это как?

– Мой служебный псевдоним. Я защищал страну не только на поле боя.

– Служили в разведке?

– Да. Выполнял… особые миссии.

И тут Андрей наконец понял, что ему напоминает одежда Владимира. Наряд супергероя из комиксов или кино. Но неужели же такое возможно – супергерои существовали на самом деле, да еще и в родной стране?

– Я бы не стал называть себя супергероем, – Красногвардеец, похоже, читал мысли Андрея. – Слишком громко. Я просто служил Отчизне.

– И это, похоже, оценили по достоинству, – заметил Андрей. – Раз вы здесь…

– Я сам удивился, но, видимо, да.

– И каково вам здесь?

– Странно, но правильно.

– А… не скучаете по прежней жизни?

– Скучать и некогда.

– То есть?

– Слишком за многим приглядывать надо.

– Здесь?

– В основном на земле.

– И вы правда можете там на что-то повлиять?

– В особо серьезных ситуациях.

– Решаете судьбы мира?

– Наверно, можно сказать и так. Я оберегаю свою страну… почти так же, как когда-то.

И Андрей вспомнил слова своего предка о тех, кто защищал свою землю при жизни и продолжает защищать с небес.

– Наверно, это самая великая честь, какая только возможна.

– Да, честь немалая…

– Но… почему же такое возможно только здесь?

– То мне неведомо… Хотя и сам этому удивляюсь. Я ведь побывал там же, где и ты.

– В Вальгалле?

– И там, и в Ирии.

– А потом что же? Командировка на самый верх?

– Да, точнее и не скажешь. В Вальгалле и Ирии ожидают последней битвы, готовятся к ней, а здесь главная задача – не допустить ее как можно дольше.

– И даже вот как… Отменить конец света – это по-нашему, по-советски.

– Ну, до «отменить» еще очень далеко…

– Но вы ведь над этим работаете.

– Да, но работы еще много.

– А я… мог бы помочь?

– О да. Иначе не дошел бы сюда. Ты один из тех немногих, очень немногих, кому дано еще при жизни.

– И… что я могу сделать сейчас?

– Видеть невидимое. И – самое сложное – предупреждать людей.

– О чем? Разве им уже сейчас грозит опасность?

– Разумеется, грозит. Все думают – вот кончились войны и теперь все будет хорошо. Война идет непрерывно. Только другими средствами.

– И какими же?

– Прежде всего, перестраивается сознание людей. И им прививаются не наши ценности.

– Да… Это я уже заметил.

– А будет только хуже. В дело вступают иные силы… И люди о них пока ничего не знают.

Андрей нахмурился. Он сразу подумал о друзьях Ленхен.

– Что, с самого низа? Рогатые и их пособники?

– Именно так. И пособников хватает.

– Это я знаю, да, – и подумалось – ведь придется еще узнать не понаслышке… Надо и впрямь готовиться.

– На самом деле ты уже сделал немало, – заметил Красногвардеец.

– Неужели?

– Ты удержал свою супругу не только от опасного искушения, но и от более серьезных последствий. Если бы она добилась своего – это могло бы все ускорить.

– О, это большая честь, что я справился.

– Но это только первый шаг. Твой поступок изменил само будущее, и теперь у вас обоих есть возможность идти путем, который не был предначертан нигде… Но может изменить все.

– И что же будет с нами на этом пути?

Красногвардеец вдруг улыбнулся:

– Ну, кое-что ты уже видел… Вернее, кое-кого.

– Вы хотите сказать… Наш сын?

– Да. Раз уж ты все равно знаешь.

– И если он родится, то… – Андрей с замиранием сердца ждал ответа.

– Зависит от тебя. Вместе с ним в мир придут перемены, а какими они будут – решать тебе.

– Ох, какая же это ответственность…

И все же Андрей не мог не признаться себе, что хочет этой ответственности. Давно ведь уже пора. И, если подумать – у какого отца ответственность меньше?

Красногвардеец, похоже, снова прочитал его мысли:

– Счастья тебе, Андрей. И что бы там ни было, жить тоже не забывай.

– Можно даже хорошо жить, – слабо улыбнулся Андрей.

– Разумеется. Ты этого заслуживаешь. Вечность никуда не уйдет, на то она и вечность.

– Хорошо, я постараюсь.

И тут Андрей вспомнил, что хотел спросить еще кое-что.

– А здесь… Получается, у воинов здесь тоже особая доля, как и в Вальгалле?

– У нас доля всегда особая. Вальгалла, Ирий, рай – они лишь кажутся разными. На самом деле это части целого. И каждый воин, где бы он ни находился, следует своей судьбе, и ждет своего часа.

– Понимаю. А как определяется местонахождение?

– Верой и взглядами на жизнь. Насколько мне известно, в Вальгаллу попадают те, для кого воинская стезя стала всей жизнью и заменила все.

– А в Ирий?

– Там те, чья душа верна заветам старины. Те, которые, если так можно сказать, ошиблись временем… Таких сейчас не так уж много, но все же. А для тех, кто не желает оставлять своей службы даже в вечности, суждено это место.

– Кажется, я понимаю…

Андрей и впрямь понимал. А еще, кажется, догадывался о том, какое место суждено ему самому. Иначе его бы сюда не пустили.

Конечно, нельзя загадывать, и как еще повернется жизнь… Заслужит ли он… Но точно постарается. Если уж такая его судьба – вступить в ряды небесного воинства… Он почти что уже. Но пока и на земле дел хватает. Конечно, направленных к той же цели… Они как ступени, ведущие наверх, к главному.

Что ж, и в земной армии ведь нужно добиваться повышения.

– Мы еще увидимся? – спросил он Красногвардейца.

– Всенепременно. И не только со мной. У тебя теперь много новых знакомых.

– Да, ни у кого таких нет.

– Ну, и такой родословной похвастаться не всякий может.

Родословная… И тут Андрей сообразил – он ведь сейчас на небе, возможно не так уж далеко от одного места, где обитала его родоначальница.

– Хочешь повидаться… с предками?

– Конечно же, если можно.

– Тогда вперед. Дорогу сердце подскажет.

– До встречи.

* * *

И Андрей пошел вперед, пытаясь представить, каким окажется место, которое он знал лишь по старой легенде. И, кажется, видел во сне.

Откуда он мог знать дорогу? Но ноги сами несли, и снова вокруг все менялось… Но снова свет все переполнял. И обретал новые формы. Которые Андрей, к своему удивлению, узнал. Почудилось – он оказался в старой русской сказке. В такой, где есть остров Буян со всеми его чудесами – садом дивной красоты, райскими птицами и зверями невиданными. Какая же красота! И даже плоды на деревьях сияют, как драгоценные камни…

И вот из-за деревьев вышла девушка. Которую Андрей сразу узнал. Небесная Сестра, бывшая когда-то земной.

– Здравствуй, Андрей. Надо же, ты и сюда добрался… не во сне. Долгий был путь?

– Да, но он того стоил.

– Это правильно. И очень хорошо.

Андрей огляделся:

– И все-таки, мне кажется, что я и сейчас во сне… Здесь слишком прекрасно.

– И мне так казалось… Да и кажется до сих пор. Потому что родную землю все еще помню.

– Даже за столько лет ничего не изменилось?

– Здесь почти ничего не меняется. Только если по твоему желанию.

– И даже вот как…

– Ты и сам должен был это увидеть, когда шел сюда.

– Да, я видел.

– На земле перемены, конечно, чаще бывают…

– Ты их видишь?

– Конечно. Я часто смотрю на землю… Чаще всего, конечно, на своих.

– А мне говорили, что на землю смотреть запрещено. Значит, не всем?

– Далеко не всем. А Небесные сестры и обязаны наблюдать за земными.

– Буду знать. А ты… – вдруг решился Андрей, – не жалеешь о том, что с тобой случилось?

– Нет. Может, если только иногда. Знаешь, хочется порой снова сойти на землю, но, наверное, не получится… То старое гадание уже всеми забыто…

– Совсем всеми? Жаль… Но сейчас ведь вспоминают многое из того, что забыто… Может, вспомнят и это?

– Я всегда буду на это надеяться.

– А я… Можно кому-нибудь расскажу?

– Конечно. Пусть хоть одна старая легенда вернется к людям. Да и твой родственник, думаю, возражать не станет…

– О, а его увидеть можно?

– Конечно, только пожелай.

– Спасибо, это замечательно!

И Андрей пожелал – всей душой. И тут же перенесся куда-то внутри этого прекрасного места. Цветущий луг, небольшое озеро, синее, как драгоценный сапфир. А на его берегу… Сердце Андрея екнуло радостью, когда он увидел знакомую улыбку и русые кудри.

– Здравствуй! А я все ждал, когда же ты придешь… Хотелось наяву встретиться.

– Мне тоже очень хотелось, Андрей.

Шагнул навстречу пращуру… Сейчас тот еще больше походил на ангела, даром, что одет был так же, как во сне. Но прямо-таки весь светился. И даже подумалось – а если он всегда был таким, и именно этот свет рассмотрел в нем Мариус? Это бы многое объясняло. «Дети ночи» чувствуют свет, как никто другой. И… кто сказал, что они всегда должны его ненавидеть? Могут как раз тянуться, как к почти недостижимому. Может, это и редкость, но… Андрей уже понял, что его род всегда был исключением из правил. И поэтому его пращуры пребывают здесь.

– Красиво здесь, правда? – промолвил Андрей-предок.

– Просто нет слов… И так спокойно…

– Спокойно, да… Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мы вместе здесь пребывали, да у тебя другая стезя.

– Менее спокойная, да, я уже понял. Но ты ведь не покинешь меня?

– Конечно же, нет. Да и не только я, – пращур усмехнулся. – Знаю, ты уже с ним повстречался…

– Мариус? Да, я видел его.

– И каким он тебе показался?

– Необычным. Он не стесняется в средствах, но благороден. И… очень обаятельный.

– Да, это так.

– И тебя он помнит до сих пор.

– Правда?

– Да, это даже по глазам видно… И он сказал, что я похож на тебя.

– Ну, тут он прав. И… не тревожься из-за этого. На тебя он иначе смотрит.

– И как же?

– Как на… младшую родню. Ради тебя он из забвенья вернулся, ему снова есть зачем жить…

– Нет, ну надо же… Похоже, мы теперь и впрямь…

– Одна семья, да.

– Это же замечательно. И… Наверное, ни у кого больше такой необычной семьи нет.

– И это прекрасно. Ты главное не забывай – мы всегда будем с тобой. Все мы. И ты никогда нас не потеряешь.

– Спасибо. Я не забуду. Никогда.

Предок протянул к нему руки – и Андрей с каким-то легким удивлением вспомнил о том, что его можно коснуться. Обнять на прощание… И обнял, не сомневаясь.

Ощущения были самые что ни на есть земные, настоящие. И впрямь – сон, ставший явью. И это действительно уже никуда не исчезнет. Даже когда Андрей вернется на землю, жить обычной жизнью, ждать Ленхен – с еще большим нетерпением. Потому что теперь Андрей знал, что может упрочить их семью, доказать любовь… И может быть, изменить мир – их собственный мир, для начала.

Их ребенок. Их сын, которого Андрей уже видел… И почему-то твердо верил в то, что однажды они оба вспомнят об этой встрече.

_Ноябрь 2012, июнь, декабрь 2013_


End file.
